The Silver Chronicles
by Wolfestar
Summary: Be surprised! and review O: (rating is subject to change) OC's Wanted! PM me or post it as a review!
1. Prologue

******Mr Wolfe is sorry if it wasn't all that good, this is Mr Wolfe's first book and Mr Wolfe has no editor, so be nice :P ( and review!) **

**The Prologue**

He smiled as his ship was boarded, an overlarge hamster scuttled to the captains wheel His hat skewed to the side. "Sir the ship…." He faltered as soon as he saw the mischievous glint in his captain's eye. "You can't possibly think we can get out of this one do you? Look at this pile of screws and bolts! I can't believe it's still floating!"

"Ah but Demetrio don't we always get out of impossible situations?" the captain implored

The hamster was speechless "don't you know what's out there this very moment? The whole Armada, not including the Monquistan Fleet! Yes maybe we do get out of tight spots sometimes, but Darion this is nothing like we've ever seen." At that moment a small chimp dressed in heavy armor hit the deck, his spear shining, followed by several more with crossbows. The captain's eyebrows rose as the small chimp began to speak

"You are hereby arrested for treason, grand theft of the king's personal Galleon, "The Diamond", stealing the queen's crown and the affiliation with Gortez.

The captain's eyes began to twinkle as he reminisced. "Ah but as I remember it, the queen gave me the crown as a token of love; I have no intention of returning it when it rightly belongs to me, even if the love has died. Oh and the Galleon, it's been rechristened" he patted the wheel lovingly

The monkey acted like he hadn't spoken. "You will come with us or suffer the consequences."

The captain chuckled as he reached for his twin cutlasses "I'm afraid I won't go quietly if that's what you mean." the monkey slammed the butt of his spear on the deck of the ship and the crossbowmonkeys aimed. "Hey don't scratch that paint it'll cost me a fortune to repaint this thing" the captain cried, actually looking slightly worried. As the first Mate crept up behind the Monquistador, The captain smiled. he and Demetrio had been childhood friends and they already knew each other's stratagem by heart. He fingered his pistol as the Monquistador shouted

"Put your hands up or the crossbowmonkeys will shoot!"

The captain grinned. "You want me to put my hands up? Fine." His hands went up almost innocently he looked up at his right hand "ooh is that my pistol? I wondered where I put that." He fired it with quick precision at the crossbowmonkeys, counting as he went along. "One….. Two…. Three…. Four….. Five and half… Six…." He turned his pistol ready to deal with the Monquistador but Demetrio had beaten him to it. The hamster bowed with a flourish

"Next?"

A shadow passed over them they both looked up in surprise. An Armada skiff blew past releasing a volley of cannonballs striking home; the ship imploded from the force of the exploding cannonballs.

Darion Silver was never seen again. Some say he died that day, others say he escaped, even more say that his ghost still torments the Armada, Striking when they're not looking

Many a pirate say they have seen his ship, floating through the Valencian skyways tormenting Armada ships leading them into traps that it had set

Apparently Darion had a son. A treasure he valued more than his life and he hid him on an uncharted skyway, Earth.


	2. Chapter 1 The Child

**Sorry for the short chapters I just have no patience for longer ones, if you review I promise I'll try for longer ones. :D **

Jenny Hawthorn was just getting home from work; it was another uneventful day and she couldn't wait to get home. She walked up the front steps of her moderate sized home and unlocked and opened the door. She stumbled into the shabby living space and collapsed on her small coach. She picked up her remote and turned on her tiny television, she was lucky to have satellite the way prices kept rising.

Jenny was almost in poverty and she barely scraped by, saving in the oddest places; cutting down on laundry detergent, cutting down on food and cutting down on sleep. It was obvious her priorities weren't straight; she had stopped paying the heating bill, used coupons and food stamps to start the fires in her fireplace, she stopped paying the water bill and instead used her garbage cans to catch rainwater instead of holding trash her house needed so desperately to get rid of. Once her neighbors tried to clean it for her, but when she got home she actually got angry and called the police (using the public telephone 3 blocks from her house). Yes, the neighbors decided, Jenny Hawthorn had gone out of her mind

She flipped between channels then settled on CNN, she watched as several reports of "flying ships" had

made the international news. "Idiots" she chuckled, unaware of the sweet irony in her statement. She turned off the T.V. and scrambled through the trash on the floor making it barely to her bedroom without tripping. She had hardly gotten into her bed when a flash of lightning lit up her bedroom window. She peered through the cracked window pane as another strike of lightning lit up the sky, revealing two large old fashioned galleons floating in the sky. She rubbed her eyes and stared out the dirty glass. There were no clouds. Her mouth opened in awe as the sky lit up with flaming cannonballs. That was no lightning. The sky lit up again as the rumble of cannons filled the air.

That was the last thing Jenny ever saw. Police would find that a freak "meteor" had hit her house somehow not harming a baby found outside. There was nothing found on the baby that would assure Jenny's guardianship over the lad. But there was a peculiar silver necklace around the baby's neck, it read: Blaze, One of the police officers would later chuckle as he filled out the birth certificate as Blaze Silver.


	3. Chapter 2 Blaze

**I dont own P101 I wish i did though O:**

Chapter 3: Blaze

"Beep, Beep!"

I groaned and slammed the snooze button; the alarm ignored my attempts. I finally peered out of my blankets, murder in my eyes. That was the last morning that my clock would ever sound. My name is Blaze Silver and as you can tell, I have a temper. I opened my door and peered down the hallway, All clear. I quickly grabbed my staff and headed towards the end of the hallway. It was a good day. I relaxed as I opened the door.

"Hey Blaze!"

"Great" I thought to myself. "Right when I thought today was going to be a good day" I grunted and kept walking trying to ignore her

She grinned as she sidled up to me, walking with long strides to match my own. "That's no way to treat a fellow competitor." She teased "someone once told me that they should befriend the competition as a sign of good sportsmanship" I instantly regretted my words of wisdom.

"Ciao Kristen" I mumbled.

"That's better isn't it?" Her grin widened "but what you meant to say is, ciao bella"

My ears became hot as I repeated "Ciao" And sped off

I panted as I reached for the Death School door knob; I opened the door and threw myself inside, I was out of breath as I slammed the door I gave a shaky smile to Dworgan, he frowned but continued on with his lecture.

"For all that are participating in the Wizard City Tournament. You should know that Headmaster Ambrose has invited the Clockworks to oversee Security. So no cheating!" the students laughed. "Please turn to page two in your copy of _the defense against the cheating arts: Hoodoo, how to stop it. _

I walked out of my class, scanning the area before darting through the tunnel that leads to the commons; I relaxed as I neared the end of the tunnel, light flooding my senses.

The blinding light dissipated and all I wanted to do was shrink back inside the tunnel. The Armada had arrived and this time, I didn't think I would escape.


	4. Chapter 3 The Flashback

**Yes people, this is his past so just shut up and read :D**

Chapter 4: The Flashback

I was stuck

"Leave me alone!"

I was on the third floor of the orphanage running for my life. I bounded up a set of stairs just to be greeted by another of the monstrosities that called themselves "Armada marines" the familiar feeling of energy coursed through me as the marine steadily grew closer. My hands rose as I muttered involuntarily.

"_Valeo_!"

Anchor: "We bring you breaking news from the center of New York! Angelia?"

Reporter: "earlier this morning D.C. received a call from an unknown source, asking for the custody of Blaze Silver, a child under the protection of U.S. government. D.C. refused and demanded the identity of the caller. The caller hung up and has not been heard from since, but directly after the call an unknown enemy began bombing the Capitol, decimating the white house and the area around it. Luckily the president and staff got to the bomb shelter before….."

A tear slid down my face as I watched the monitor across my cell, it was all my fault. I slammed the bars in pure frustration. Now they had me in the brig of their ship, trapped, useless and afraid.

I slept fitfully that night, listening to the whir and buzz from my captor's gears and dreaming of what my life could've been.

"Pssst"

I woke suddenly

"Wha..?" I looked around confused

"Over here kid!"

He was dressed in bright red from head to toe and to top is off he wore a pointy hat. I chuckled.

"Halloween was two months ago dude, get with the times"

He rolled his eyes as he fiddled with the lock

"Don't even try" I said "I've been working on that lock for days"

He gave me a pitying look as he traced a flame symbol in the air with his hands, the symbol popped and crackled like a bonfire before disappearing.

"Fancy trick" I offered, completely disinterested.

"Try using your eyes" he snapped.

I looked down at the lock right before it melted into a pool of molten metal

He opened the cell door and gave an exaggerated bow

"Connor Summerdust, Journeyman Pyromancer at your service"

He gestured towards the staircase at the end of the hall, I sneered

"Ladies first."

He narrowed his eyes and walked up the wooden steps.


End file.
